Many lamp fixtures now in use were designed with appearance of the fixture in mind rather than the efficient transmission of light from its source to the area to be illuminated. Since these fixtures represent a large capital investment throughout the population, it is desirable to replace them with more efficient fixtures now that the cost of powering the light source, such as an electric light bulb, has increased, and it is generally believed that it is desirable for the population as a whole to conserve electrical energy. Unfortunately, such replacement is costly and has a long cost recovery period which homeowners are not likely to perceive as economic.
Some of the fixtures in use in various locations actually absorb light energy rather than diffusing it properly and therefore are relatively inefficient. Means are needed to convert such fixtures or their lampshades into ones which projet light in a more efficient manner so that either a smaller wattage light bulb can be used to produce the same illumination of the desired area or less illuminators in the forms of lamps need to be turned on to create the needed light level.